mccreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enderide (Gem)
Enderide Gem is an ore collected once you mine an Enderide Ore using a diamond pickaxe. Enderide Gem is by most people known as "Iron of The End" or "Enderiron" due to the fact that it is almost as common as iron and has multiusage. Enderide Gem can be given to Endermen to make them even with you, which means that they would not attack you if you attack them and even make them fight for you(but they will not attack other endermen).. If you have an Enderchest and you give an enderman an Enderide Gem, the enderman would collect blocks every 6-10 seconds and put it in the nearest Enderchest until it gets full. Occasionally, Endermen would painstakingly try to take a rare ore(Due to the fact that ores aren't in their list of pickable blocks) and put it in the Enderchest. Rhis is mostly noteably when the Enderman is not present for more than 20 seconds. Also, Endermen will not pick up blocks that you placed and that are in a range of 20 blocks away from you. Crafting *9 Enderide Gems filling up the crafting table would result in an Enderide Block *7 Enderide Gems placed in a shield-like pattern would result in an Enderide Shield *1 Stick under 1 Enderide Gem would result in 4 Enderide Torches. Enderide Torches are basically the oposite of torches, as the closer you get to the torch, the lower the light level. *1 Stick under 2 Enderide Gems would result in an Enderide Sword. Enderide Swords are harder than iron, but weeker than diamond. It also can kill Endermen in one blow . Also, if you press "P" while holding the Enderide Sword, it will glow and will teleport you behind a mob if you hit the mob. Drops from the mobs will instantly teleport into your inventory. *2 Sticks under 3 Enderide Gems place horizontally would result in an Enderide Pickaxe. Enderide Pickaxe are harder than Iron Pickaxes but weeker than Diamond Pickaxes. Drops from ores and stones will instantly teleport into your inventory. *2 Sticks under 2 Enderide Gems placed horizontally would result in an Enderide Hoe. Enderite Hoes are harder than an Iron hoe but weeker than a Diamond Hoe. Once used, it will instantly plant the seeds. *2 Sticks under 3 Enderide Gems placed in an upside-down L would result in an Enderide Axe. Enderite Axes are harder than Iron Axes but weeker than Diamond Axes. Any drops that yield would instantly teleport into your inventory *2 Sticks under 1 Enderide Gem would result in an Enderide Shovel. The Enderite Shovel is harder than an Iron Shovel but weeker than a Diamond Shovel. Any drops that yield will instantly teleport into your inventory. *1 Diamond Gem Surrounded by 2 Enderide Gem, 1 Void Dust, 1 Mythrill and 4 Obsidian would result in an Endblem. The Endblem is powerless until you turn into an Ender Pendant and enchance it with Endergy. *2 Enderide Gems placed in a vertical pattern would result in a Key Of Void. *1 Apple surrounded by 9 Enderide Gems would result in a Voidapple. Voidapple is used to restore full health and hunger, along with giving Fire Resistance, Swiftness and Strength potion effects. You will also have the ability to teleport to where you click. The effects last for 2 minutes 30 seconds. Category:Ores Category:Items